Prior art systems for manufacturing concrete, masonry, or other structural blocks (hereinafter referred to in general as “masonry blocks”) utilized splitter assemblies. Such splitter assemblies are typically used to form a single split in a masonry block. For example, two opposing blades may be used to split the masonry block, or two additional blades can be provided in a lateral direction so as to provide a splitting force that is uniform around the circumference of the masonry block. Where additional cuts are to be made in the masonry block, it is typically fed through the two or four splitting blades, and sections of the masonry block are split off in series.
While some multiple splitting blade assemblies have been provided in the prior art, they are typically provided with blades that are perpendicular to each other, so as to quarter a block. Likewise, such blocks are typically manufactured with different materials so as to facilitate breakage along the quarter points.